BDSM Club of League of Legends
by Kyooni
Summary: A series of stories featuring the ladies of the League of Legends in various... binding places. Not suitable for children. Viewer discretion is advised.
1. Dirty at Night

**Dirty at Night**

The champion Lux was a proud girl... Usually.

The champion Lux was a good girl... Sometimes.

So why did she find herself blindfolded and tied up in the new BDSM club in the outskirts of Demacia?

Perhaps it had been the neon lights and signs that started appearing. Perhaps it was overhearing Fiora and Quinn's conversation on how... good the services were. Or, perhaps it was the heat that flowed down in between Luxanna's legs every time she heard of the name, "Nighttime Dreams". She'd admit, it was a cliche name, but her breath would always hitch in longing whenever she thought about the soft chuckling, the sound of leather against soft skin...

Whatever it was, it had made the Demacian girl appear at the desk clerk's line.

They had asked her to take off her clothes- women of all sorts, but none of them quite as eye catching as Lux had hoped. They hadn't made a sound, hadn't reacted at all, simply asked her to relax, and then tied her up.

Speaking of ropes, they really had done an excellent job. Soft, coiled ropes ran down the valley of her breasts, creating turtle-shell patters across her stomach, and a single line down between her legs, making every movement electric. Arms tied behind her back, legs spread and inviting, and the blindfold finally placed over Luxanna's eyes, completely ridding her of her sight.

Well, not really.

Perhaps it was an accident- perhaps it was on purpose. But through the fabric, she could barely, _barely_ make out the figures of the women retreating and closing the door.

The Crownguard waited for what seemed hours. She tried shifting around, only to find the ropes tied tight, holding her fast. Was this a joke? Was she just going to be... left alone?

Just when Lux started to panic, she heard the creak of a door. Struggling to see, she could just barely make out the figure of a woman, her figure delicate and blooming, wit.h a certain... dark mystery in her step that made those hips sway.

She really wished she wasn't blindfolded.

The woman's soft, sultry voice then washed over her, which either caused the girl to become calmer or more excited.

"Welcome to Nighttime Dreams, my dear," the mystery woman said. "I see this is your first time? Let's go over a few rules, then, shall we?"

Lux cleared her throat, her voice a soft croak. "Ye..." A cough. "Yes, please."

"Good girl," the woman complimented. Lux felt the soft stroke of cold fingers brushing against her hair. "First rule: you will keep all that happens here a secret. Second rule: there will be no touching your mistress, unless allowed. Third rule: you will not attempt to find out my identity. Fourth rule: if you wish to stop, but continue this session, your safeword is _Door. _If you wish to completely halt this session, your safeword is _Knob_." There was a small chuckle at this. "If you understand, please nod."

The rules, to Lux's ears, represented lust, dark and uncontrollable. Her mind was racing towards what would possibly happen that would allow for her to use her "safewords", but at the mystery woman's request, she nodded, gulping.

"Good, good," the voice said. "I see here that you have requested for our... least vigoroussession?"

Even without a mirror, even without her sight, Lux knew her cheeks were turning red. "Y-Yes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't think she could handle the most pricey and most... intense option on the list. When she had read the description, the Demacian had near fainted at the desk clerk's table.

There was something sharp. Lux blinked through the blindfold, before she could fully comprehend what had happened. A smarting pain across her cheek, barely enough to really hurt, started spreading throughout her body.

"During this time, you will address me as _mistress_," mystery woman said, her sultry voice suddenly commanding. "Understand?"

"Y-Yes, mistress," Lux whispered.

"Are you a mute?" The woman gave her another slap, stinging her other cheek. "Speak up, like the little dog you are."

"Yes, mistress!"

There was something... a rush that ran down Luxanna's spine whenever this woman hurt her. A sense of longing, mingled with pain. Of the need for _more._

A low chuckle, and then hands started massaging her breasts. Not softly and tenderly, like Ezreal had done before the break-up. No, this was rough, agressive, full of raw emotion. Lux tilted her head up, squeezing her eyes shut as her chest was abused. It hurt, oh gods it hurt so badly, but with each second passing another feeling crept into her mind. Pleasure, and soon her soft cries of pain turned into small moans.

"Trying to hide how much of a slut you are?" the voice demanded, slapping her breasts. "You're a pig- act like one. Let me hear you, _pig!_" The mystery woman pulled hard on one of Luxanna's nipples before letting it go, and the Demacian could no longer hold herself back. A loud cry of pain escaped her lips, which was quickly muted by moans of relief as the hands lost their aggressiveness.

Soft, gentle, kind. She felt something attacking her neck, and heat pooled to her loins. The mystery woman nibbled on her collarbone, trailing her lips down until suddenly, a sting of pain when she bit down on the top of Lux's right breast, and began to suck.

Her vaginal walls clenched together at this. It was an endless battle, comparing Ezreal's gentle and immature movements to this woman, so strong and free and _sure of herself. _He had never dared to call her anything mean, and this woman had straight out called her a pig, mocked her, and now marked her body.

Lips let go of Lux's supple skin with a small popping sound, and it was then that Lux realized how hard she had been panting. "You like that?"

She couldn't speak, too busy gasping for air at the sinful act that this woman had just done. So new, so alien this was to the young girl, that she hadn't foreshadowed the palm that, once again, struck her.

Instead of a cry of pain, she let out a loud moan, long and drawn out and full of desire as the mystery woman palmed her womanhood roughly. She wanted to stop, because gods the sound was embarrassing and foreign to her, especially from her own lips, but the woman continued her relentless assault on her most private parts.

Again and again, the woman's sharp and cruel words that turned Lux _on. _She was asking her something, but how could she answer when all these emotions were swirling up and bubbling down at her stomach? There were wet sounds as her juices were secreted from her body, and she knew that if she was wearing panties, they would be completely soaked through.

Then, her body began to coil up, like a tight spring, and Lux no longer wished for mystery woman to stop. No, she needed more. Raw need, pure need, of these delicious emotions that were stirring up inside of her as her vaginal unconsciously began to clench once more.

And suddenly, the hand was moved away from her sweet spot. Lux made a sound of protest- she was nearly there!

The mystery woman chuckled, a sound so infuriating yet so beautiful that Luxanna couldn't think straight. "Not yet, dear," she said, drawing out her words. Lux was trying to hang on to her every word, she really was _trying_, but her head kept tilting up as the pressure in her loins waited for a release that wouldn't come. She was saying something, but all the Demacian could hear was a slur of sound, like music lacing through her ears.

She barely noticed when her body was turned over, and her bottom was facing the air, but a sharp whistle brought her attention back to the woman just in time as a paddle smacked across her rear.

"Aaaahn!" She let out a sound like a pig- a squeal of pleasure mixed with pain. Lux could feel saliva dribbling down her mouth, and she was disgusted in herself for letting go of all her royal pride and yet it was like a beautiful game where she could be as wild as she wanted.

Another whistle. A louder smack, stinging her ass. Somehow, her thoughts turned to Ezreal, and it only made her hotter thinking about how he would have reacted, seeing his ex-girlfriend in such a shameful position.

"Getting off on this?" the mystery woman attacked her rear, the paddle smacking her so many times that she could no longer think, only moan and squeal and scream. "Dirty slut! Pig!"

Lux wasn't sure how long the woman smacked her, but it seemed like hours before she stopped. Her ass burned, the sting still hurting her greatly, but the lust and pleasure gained making up for it. She heard a pop of a bottle being opened, and then soft, caressing hands again... Driving her mad with how this mystery woman was rough with her, then gentle, then rough, then gentle...

The lotion was cold, but soothed the pain that Lux felt in her rear. She couldn't help but let out soft cries and small sounds of relief, because the woman's hands felt so _good _against her abused skin.

Once the mystery woman had become satisfied that Lux had been properly taken care of, she removed her hands and Lux could hear her receding footsteps. She tried forming words, but what seemed like hours of screaming and moaning like a bitch left her finding it difficult to be able to form words.

"W-Wait-" she croaked, struggling to take off her bindings. She still hadn't orgasmed, the pressure now much more evident in her lower regions. "I-I need more-"

Her words were cut short as something soft pressed against her lips, and then a warm, flexible muscle entered her gaping mouth. Lux couldn't have fought the kiss off even if she tried. Instead, she returned the lip-lock eagerly, wanting to taste more of the mystery woman. Her lips were an intoxicating flavor, rich and strong in the taste of... was that apricot? This woman was a terrific kisser, Lux had to give her that. As her head tilted upwards to try and taste more of the mystery woman, her hands slowly supported Lux's waist, lifting her up so that she was sitting upright. The ropes against her womanhood rubbed at her clitoris in a way that sent shivers up her spine, and she moaned into the kiss.

The mystery woman's hands were doing their magic again, running along Lux's back and her stomach before both dipping in between Luxanna's legs, spreading them apart. When they broke the kiss, Lux was pleased to hear the woman's soft panting.

"You're wet," she whispered. "A slave like you thinks that you can even dare get wet off of your mistress's ministrations?" As she said this, her fingers were pulling away at the rope that rubbed against Lux's clitoris, only to insert three fingers into her snatch. Lux threw her head back, wanting so much for her bindings to be loose so she could wrap her arms around the mystery woman and give her as much pleasure as she was receiving, but found herself unable to do it.

The woman curled her fingers inside of Lux, allowing her to let out a feral groan of bliss. She sucked on her collarbone as the fingers began to pump in and out of Lux's body, in a speed that was only increasing by the second.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" The spring finally... _unsprung_, and Lux let out a loud scream that made her throat hoarse with excitement. The next thing she knew, the woman's fingers were in her mouth, and she could taste a salty-sweet flavor. When Luxanna realized it was her own juices, her face flushed red, but her mistress seemed keen on seeing Lux lick it all off, and she was obedient.

"Good girl," the woman said, and Lux could hear a smile in her voice. Then her finger popped out of the Demacian champion's mouth, and she heard receding footsteps again.

"W-Wait!"

The footsteps stopped.

"C-Could I at least know your name... Or some sort of alias, for... next time?" Her voice was a soft hush at the last two words, and she hadn't thought about coming again until the words were out of her mouth.

The woman let out another laugh. Clear and sultry and seductive as ever. "Just ask for the woman who serviced you last time when you come in again," she said. "I look... forward to seeing you, darling."

It wasn't love, but it was close. No, it was raw need, the need to see this woman, and to feel her touch again.

That night, Nighttime Dreams made a high-paying customer.

* * *

><p><strong>First lemon ever! Please tell me if you like~ And also if you would like other ladies of the League to be in here? This is supposed to be mainly a series of lemons that involve BDSM, from light to heavy, and I would love some feedback! <strong>


	2. Midnight Snack 1

**Midnight Snack- Part 1**

Small vibrations echoed across strings, strumming the sound of a being. Strumming the sounds of _fear._

The Spider Queen smiled, a slow stretch across dark lips. It was unusual for somebody to even dare enter her lair, especially someone so careless to be tripping so many alarms. Although, careless was a bit mean. Almost nobody would be able to see or sense her spiderwebs in the dark.

A spiderling scuttled onto her shoulder, secrets whispered into her ear. The smile grew wider. It was time for a... feast.

Meanwhile, the Night Hunter trekked stealthily through the jungles, eyes glinting behind red glasses. It was strange... She had been chasing down a demon, a dark creature, and suddenly it was... gone. Vayne hadn't an idea what to expect, but she knew that she had to contain the monster before it escaped the Shadow Isles.

Vayne readied her crossbow, eyes darting left to right for some sign of the monster. It was so unusual that it would simply... disappear like that.

Suddenly, she seemed to trip over something. Something... solid, and tough, yet stringy. With a muffled yelp, something with a rope-like quality wrapped around her leg, and pulled her upside down, until she was hanging off the branch of a sickly looking tree.

With a sinking feeling, she realized she had stepped right into a trap, the glove that was her crossbow slipping off. A lithe, tall body emerged from the shadows, and she could not hide her surprise to see not a demon, but the Spider Queen herself.

"Elise!" Vayne was not a friend of the woman, but preferred an ally over a demon. "What are you doing here?"

"You ask as if this is not my home," Elise said, a small smirk on her face. Vayne let out something of an apology- more like an apologetic stammer. No matter.

"So..." Vayne struggled around a bit. The spiderwebs were wrapped around both ankles, hanging her upside down from the tree branch. Her hair just barely touched the forest ground. She had no idea that the threads could be so... strong. "I request that you let me down now, Spider Queen," she said. "You see, I'm on a bit of a... mission, and it's vital that I track down something before it can spread."

To her surprise, and slight fear, the smirk on Elise's face grew. "I'm sorry, dear Night Hunter, I really don't think I can," Elise said, starting a slow walk closer towards the captive woman. "You see, you've disturbed my home and quite a few of my spiderlings during your little hunt, and I do think that you owe me something for the mess that you've created." Her voice started to lower into a purr, and by the end of her sentence she was face to face with the Night Hunter. Taking a clawed finger, she gently stroked Vayne's cheek, and the Demacian's struggles continued.

"Elise!" Fear and anger started settling in on Vayne's voice. "You had better-!" The noise she made next was a slight gasp of pain. With horror, she discovered a small spiderling had hidden behind her ear for who knew how long, and bitten her at the neck. It scuttled across her skin, and if she wasn't feeling so sleepy all of a sudden she would have let out a cry of disgust because to Vayne, spiders were disgusting.

The last thing she could see was Elise's smiling face, and her delicate hands petting the spider's head gently.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding, and Vayne's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that her weapons were completely gone, as well as her cloak, leaving her only in her dark blue bodysuit and boots. The second thing she noticed was that her body was spread wide and suspended in the air, about a foot off the ground, with white, stringy spiderwebs wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles. The last thing she noticed was the soft musty air and the slight tinkling of water falling and then echoing, which meant she was in a cave.<p>

"The prey awakes," Elise mused, emerging from the shadows. "You certainly took a long time. My children have been... hungering for your flesh, but I do love their screams..." Vayne didn't bother asking who "they" were.

Before she could say anything, the walls... shimmered. Terror started building up in her throat as she realized the walls were covered in spiders. Spiders of all sorts- black widows, tarantulas, everything. And then the special black species native to the Shadow Isles, with glowing red marks on their backs. They were moving towards her. Horror constricted her windpipe as they started scuttling onto the webs that held her limbs, only seconds away from reaching her body. Elise sat back on a small throne of rocks, queenly and smiling and waiting for a spectacle.

"W-Wait!" Vayne cried out, before she could stop herself. The spiders had just started to crawl onto her fingers, and they felt _disgusting._ The spiders stopped, and Elise raised an eyebrow. "I-I can't... Please..." Unintelligible mutterings escaped Vayne's mouth. "I'll do anything, Elise, I just can't... die, yet. Not like this!" She couldn't bear the idea of death here, in a dingy cave, eaten alive by arachnids. Not yet!

To her surprise, she wasn't being chewed up. She dared open her eyes, to see that the spiders were retreating. Relief spread across her body, only to be stopped short by the expression on Elise's face.

Pure hunger. Glowing red eyes and a sadistic little smile etched into the Spider Queen's face. She nuzzled Vayne's neck, and she shivered. Her skin and breath were ice cold, like a Freljordian wind.

"Well, there is a... different hunger that you may substitute for," Elise whispered. Vayne was about to question this hunger, when she felt one of Elise's clawed hands running slowly down her stomach, and stopping in between her legs. Her hips buckled involuntarily. She had never... focused on her sexual needs before, at least not with somebody else. Vayne suddenly wished her outfit wasn't so thin.

Elise's nails rubbed against the Night Hunter's clitoris gently, almost torturously, as she kept on biting her ear and nuzzling the crook of her shoulder, drinking in the woman's moans. "You seem novice to these sort of pleasures, Demacian," Elise purred. "Surely you've bedded somebody before?"

Vayne's pale face turned red. "I-I..."

Elise let out a small laugh, which made Vayne flush even harder. "We'll have to change that today, human," the Spider Queen hummed.

"D-Do what you wish with me," Vayne groaned, "but just allow me the freedom to move my arms and legs... Please."

Elise threw her head back at that and let out a loud laugh. It bounced off the cave walls, echoing a hundred fold before silencing. "You think I was created yesterday? You're a capable human, _Shauna_. No, I don't think I will unbind you."

Vayne let out a small whimper, as Elise's hand traveled away from her clitoris up to her face. "See this? You shouldn't lie to yourself, my dear. You're absolutely soaking." Vayne opened her mouth to protest, and Elise took the opening to stick her finger into the Demacian woman's mouth. Vayne's face was bright red as she tasted herself, slightly sweet and salty and somehow... delicious. And the knowledge that she was actually tasting her own liquids made her excrete more, a small throb down between her legs.

Elise's other hand started caressing Vayne's bottom. It was soft and plump, and she seemed obsessed with this part of the Night Hunter's body as she squeezed and molested the flesh. Vayne had already stopped trying to hold her voice back. Soft moans and sighs escaped her lips freely, bouncing back and forth in her ears as the cave made every sound louder.

Suddenly, Elise slapped the woman's ass. A loud smack resonated across the dark cavern. She tilted her head back and let out a whimper of pain. The sound seemed to fascinate Elise, or at least pique her interest, and she slapped her again. Harder and harder until Vayne was screaming and writhing.

"Please... Please stop!"

Elise was foreign to that word. Her fingernails were starting to rip through her jumpsuit, and holes in the cloth spread. Vayne's bum, constricted by the tight clothing, bulged at the holes, making it seem larger than before. Her sharp nails raked against Vayne's skin, and as she kept on slapping the Demacian, Elise was filled with a dark fascination.

Meanwhile, with every smack, Vayne's vaginal walls tightened. She was grateful for the bindings now- she would have fallen onto the floor and fainted if it weren't for the constant pain of her wrists and ankles rubbing against the webs that stopped her from falling unconscious.

Finally, Elise let out one final slap. The Night Hunter tilted her head back and screamed, her throat hoarse from previously yelling, and her vagina tightened once more before she orgasmed.

Elise cooed, as if Vayne were a small child who had just done something adorably naughty. She bent down, pressing her face against Vayne's womanhood. "You smell delicious," she whispered, her lips sending jolts of pleasure across the Demacian's body.

There were ripping sounds, and the cloth between Vayne's legs were ripped off completely, exposing the woman's vagina. Elise's eyes gleamed, and Vayne anticipated what the spider woman would do next.

"W-Wait, Elise! I-If you do that now, I'll-!"

Elise ignored the Night Hunter's pleas, and pressed her tongue into the woman's slit. It twisted and licked her walls, savoring every single fluid secreted from the pleasure. Vayne started struggling again, shaking from the overload of sensations that were shooting up her body. Elise was so... skilled with her tongue, she couldn't stop moaning and buckling her hips into Elise's mouth like a common whore.

Her next orgasm was coming soon. Moans turned into screams again. Elise seemed to notice, because her tongue started thrashing around wildly inside of Vayne's body, as if coaxing the sweet liquids out of her body.

"E-Elise!" Vayne yelled. "ELISE!"

She came, her juices flooding out onto the Spider Queens welcoming tongue. Elise lapped it up eagerly, swirling her tongue inside of Vayne to draw out the orgasm. After she was satisfied that she had milked every last drop out of the Demacian, she stood up, wiping her lips and drinking in the masterpiece in front of her.

Vayne's entire body was convulsing, her breath raspy and echoing across the walls. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in that tight outfit, nipples completely visible through the stretchy material. There was a hole cut out between Vayne's legs, which were trembling uncontrollably, and her inner thighs were covered in her own juices.

Satisfied that her prey would not leave, Elise snapped her fingers. The webs started to dissolve, and with a loud thump, Vayne hit the floor. Her breasts were pushed up against the floor, eyes lolling up in her head, and her ass sticking out.

"Poor darling," Elise cooed, dragging Vayne's body towards the throne. She sat upon the stone chair, spreading her legs and pushing aside the small, skimpy piece of cloth that covered her womanhood. In her haze, Vayne was pleased to see that Elise had been affected by this... happening, as well. Her juices were completely dripping, and her clitoris glistened.

Without saying anything, Vayne moved over towards Elise and buried her head between the Spider Queen's milky thighs. It was nice to have a change. Vayne was completely inexperienced in cunnilingus, and her movements were wild, erratic, and completely unpredictable. However, she pulled the Night Hunter away right before she was about to orgasm... That would wait.

Vayne looked up at her, eyes large and confused. And... broken. She looked like a small, lost puppy, and completely loyal to Elise.

"After this," Elise whispered, "will you travel back to Demacia?"

Somewhere, in Shauna's mind, screamed a voice full of pride and Demacian justice. She had to go back, she _must! _It was her duty as the Night Hunter!

But this voice was small, and trapped in a web. Like a fly, Vayne had flown into Elise's trap. Of course, nobody could really resist. Elise supposed it would be amusing, to watch the Demacian struggle to try to reproduce the feeling that she had today, but it would be impossible. Nobody could eat anyone out better than someone from the Shadow Isles, no matter what Noxian or Demacian or Zaunite may tell.

The shot of aphrodisiac and nerve-enhancing venom that Elise had injected also helped out.

And sadistic Elise decided that it would be fun seeing Shauna struggle with losing her mind, having this constant need for release eating away at her. She gave Vayne a smirk, before shoving her face between her legs again, relaxing as she started thinking up a plan.

Her breathing became heavier, and she started moaning. Softly. After all, it took a lot to get royalty to scream. Though, one hand left Vayne's head and gripped the armrest of her throne, and with a louder gasp, Elise orgasmed into Vayne's mouth. Like a dog, the once-prideful Demacian lapped up the juices eagerly.

Before she could finish her feast, Elise gave Vayne a smile, and then shoved her back onto the floor, so that her breasts smushed against the floor again, and her ass was full for Elise to feast her eyes on.

"A-Again?" Vayne muttered. "I... I can't, I'll go crazy if I cum again!"

Elise ignored Shauna. Why should she listen? She palmed Vayne's vagina, before fitting three fingers into her warmth. Vayne moaned, expecting Elise to start pumping her fingers in and out of her, but instead, a fourth finger entered. And then a fifth. And then, before Vayne could know it, her entire palm was inside of her body and the Night Hunter was screaming as she felt the Shadow Isles denizen do... something to her body.

She blacked out again. Elise pulled her arm out of Vayne, licking her palm and smirking. "Off you go now, little pet," she crooned. Her spiders started scuttling off. Their mistress had large plans for this human, and they would do their best to carry them out.

* * *

><p>Vayne woke up in bright light. "Wh-Wha..?"<p>

She was tackled by two arms. "Vayne! I'm so glad you're okay!" Luxanna Crownguard smiled and wiped tears from her eyes. "You arrived at Demacia, passed out, and we carried you here. You've been out for 3 days already... Vayne?"

The Night Hunter's body shook. The Crownguard's chest was pressed up against hers, and the feeling was electric. In fact, the soft brush of cloth between her legs made her shiver in need and want.

"I-I'm fine," Vayne said, starting to stand up. "I need to... I need to do something." Ignoring the nurses' protests, she left the Demacian infirmary, confused and needy and wondering what had happened.

One thing she couldn't ignore, though. The burning feeling between her legs, signaling that she needed release. She needed something to fill her up.

And she needed it _now._

* * *

><p><strong>OOC TIME: Hello everything! Thank you for reviews! BDSM Club really just meaning smut involving bindings, domsub, that type of stuff. Although Nighttime Dreams will be making their appearance again throughout this series!**

**This I am planning to do as an arc between Vayne, Elise, and a lot of other girls. Mainly yuri, unless you guys want male/female pairings? **

**Eh, mainly yuri.**

**Again, please review, I do love reading them! See you all soon! ^^**


	3. Fox Trap

**Fox Trap**

**Disclaimer: League of Legends is the property of Riot Gams.**

"Sona! Sona!"

The blue haired woman turned around, hearing her name. She gave a small smile when she saw the person who had called her name. The nine-tailed vixen Ahri waved her hand, jumping up and down and causing quite a spectacle with her breasts almost popping out of the low-cut outfit of hers. Sona waved back, and waited for Ahri to skip over to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Ahri said, grabbing the woman's arm and hugging it. Her tails moved fluidly behind her, imitating her bubbly mood. "What're you doing in Demacia?"

"_I could ask the same for you, Miss Ahri,_" Sona replied. "_I thought you usually stayed in Ionia._"

"Oh, you know," Ahri gave a sly grin. "Much more prey here, you know."

Sona gave a mental laugh, and prayed to the gods that Ahri was just joking. "_If you must know, I'm on a small musical tour right now,_" Sona said. "_I thought I could look around before a concert. I suppose I've left the apartment far too early, though. I'm not due to arrive at the Demacian Crown Stage for a few hours._"

"A few hours?" Ahri raised an eyebrow. "Well, that certainly won't do! Why don't you and I have a Lady's Day Out, hm? Something... soothing before a concert! We can go eat lunch, and go shopping, and do all sorts of fun things..."

It suspiciously sounded like Ahri had planned to do this already, but Sona didn't seem too surprised. The gumiho was always full of little surprises. She agreed to the little outing amiably, since there wasn't much for her to do anyways.

"_Sure thing, Miss Ahri_," Sona answered. "_What do you have planned_?"

Ahri's face broke out into the widest grin, and the sun seemed to shrink away. She gave Sona's arm an extra tight squeeze (from friendship, most likely) (hopefully) and tugged the Maven of the Strings away. If Sona could make a sound, she would have whimpered.

First of all, Ahri took Sona to a salon. The blue haired woman had no idea why she needed to go to a salon, of all places, but Ahri insisted on it. People tugged and pulled her hair, combing it and brushing it and doing all sorts of odd things to it.

And after that, the clothing stores. Upscale, high-class shops with women who kept on marveling at the two women's bodies, forcing poor Sona into outfits far too revealing, or far too bulky. She missed her simple blue dress dearly, but didn't complain. Ahri watched a few feet away as sales clerks shoved clothing after clothing into the flustered maven's hands, lips curled in amusement.

Anyways, both women left boutiques of many shapes and sizes with plenty of bags between them. Many of those containing outfits that Sona had no idea of. Ahri insisted they were "surprise gifts". She didn't think she would have been able to refuse the fox-girl even if she wanted to, pushover as she was. Carrying warm drinks in one hand, and bags in another, the two women were content and happy.

"Time sure has passed quickly," the nine tailed fox finally said. She and Sona were now making their way down the street, ignoring the looks from others. After all, it was a rare occurrence for a nine-tailed woman and a world-famous musician to be seen walking down the street at the exact same time. Holding hands. Laughing. Smiling. Weird.

"Well, good luck, Sona!" Ahri said finally. Sona nodded, bade the woman farewell, and made her way into the building, her fingers itching for the touch of the etwahl.

* * *

><p>Sona bowed. It was nice to get a different crowd than Pentakill's usually jeering, yelling fans. There was applause from the audience.<p>

A more sophisticated type of scene. She didn't have to wear anything flashy, or stick her tongue out every now and then. Sure, it was fun, but a relaxing concert every now and then didn't hurt. The stage lights dimmed, and she floated backstage as fans began to clear out of the room. Slowly, she let out her breath, making her way to a horse-drawn carriage to a private apartment complex. She was a VIP after all.

Sona's blue hair trailed behind her delicately as she opened the door to the apartment that she was staying at for the time being. She set her etwahl down, smiling to herself, and started disrobing. She always found a bath relaxing after every performance, and today certainly wasn't an exception.

The maven walked over to the bathroom, the usual magic she used to keep herself afloat disappeared. She stripped down until she was naked, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body as she turned the faucet on. The sound of water splashing against the porcelain tub echoed slightly around the moderately sized bathing room.

Deciding that the water had run long enough, she turned it off, and folded the towel down into a small rectangle and set it aside on the cabinet. She let out a silent moan of happiness as her body was submerged in the water.

For a few moments, she sat in the tub, relaxing. Then, she found her hand starting to... move towards her lower regions.

She had argued with herself before that it was natural for her to feel these sexual urges. After all, everyone else experienced it, why couldn't she? And yet, since her talent for music had risen and taken over Valoran, she felt th need to act more and more taboo every time she tried. It had been a while since she masturbated, and it was almost like a game with her. To see how long it would take until she caved in, and had to touch herself again.

A slender finger rubbed against her clitoris, before slowly inserting itself into her vagina. Sona gasped, relief flooding over her body as she started pumping the finger in and out of herself. Her hands trembled, the hand unoccupied with pleasuring herself curled up into a ball at her side. Soon, there was a second finger accompanying the first, and a curl of her fingers caused her back to arch into a lovely curve as she let out a silent yelp.

It must have been the appearance of the nine-tailed fox that brought Sona to act like this. Even after she had finished, the burning sensation of desire and lust didn't leave. Her thoughts drifted towards Ahri's appearance today, and the maven would have whimpered in want if she could.

All Sona could think about was the bouncing of Ahri's creamy white breasts as she jumped up and down. Or the way she had hugged her arm, pushing the two globes against Sona's skin. A memory caught up in Sona's throat, hitching her breath. In one of the boutiques, Sona had just taken off a rather... feathery ensemble, full of glitter and sequins, when Ahri suddenly popped in.

"_A-Ahri_!"

"Don't I look good?" Ahri had asked, her tails curled around her body like a shell. She had been wearing a sleek red dress, with two large slits down the sides of her leg, exposing even more of the woman's creamy thighs. Oh, and how it hugged her body! It wrapped around Ahri like a glove, showing off her perfect figure. All Sona could do was stare, jaw almost dropping in awe. The mere sight of pure seduction almost brought Sona over the edge, and she knew that she had been wet ever since then.

Absolutely dripping.

And then, during the concert, Sona had been feeling as if she could perhaps ignore the hunger growing in the pit of her stomach, when a jolt shocked her. Sona had pushed her legs together, thanking the gods that her dress would hide her legs. It was as if somebody had suddenly... heightened her sensitivity, or something of the sort, because after that, every brush against her clothing sent a shiver down Sona's spine. She had barely been able to finish the concert. The feeling had gone by the time she had reached the apartment, but the lust was ever evident.

Masturbation clearly wasn't going to satiate the Maven's thirst, but what else could she do? Her hand started trailing down between her legs again, attempting to imitate what she thought Ahri would be doing.

"Oh my, Sona. What a... surprise."

Sona would have screamed if she had a voice. She looked up for the first time, shocked and absolutely mortified to see the Nine-Tailed Fox herself staring at her, with a smug grin on her face.

"_M-M-Miss A-A-A-Ahri, I-_" As Sona scrambled to form some sort of explanation, her hands were rigid still, one cupping her right breast and the other hovering over her clitoris.

Ahri simply gave her another smile. Sona watched, astonished, as the woman started removing her clothes, folding them up and placing them next to a large bag that she had apparently brought in.

"_Wha... What are you doing_?"

Ahri was down to lingerie when she spoke again. It was surprisingly innocent for someone like her- a pink bra and a pair of pink panties, undecorated and not revealing in the slightest. However, it seemed to be more... alluring than any sexy, laced get-up. "Well, after dragging you along everywhere today, it only seems fair that I do something in return?"

Sure, it was most likely a flimsy excuse to get in between Sona's legs, but pure, pent up lust was rising up in Sona's body by the moment, and she didn't care if what happened next ended up in an awkward one-night stand, or a series of regrettable actions.

The Maven rose from the bathtub, not caring when water splashed onto the floor, and nearly tackled Ahri. Both women let out a yelp, Sona mentally and Ahri verbally, as they landed on the fluffy mat on the floor.

Ahri seemed about to speak again when Sona placed her lips onto hers, her hands running over to explore Ahri's body. The bra the gumiho was wearing was quite flimsy, really, and her now-erect nipples stood out, completely noticeable through the material.

"W-Wait, Sona, maybe we should slow down a bit-" Ahri started. She had been expecting the Maven to be unexperienced, obedient, and very fun to tease. She hadn't been expecting a sudden assault, Sona was dominating her. It should be the other way around!

Sona's eyes wandered up, spotting the bag Ahri had brought with her. She craned her neck, tilting it to barely make out the image of ropes and collars inside. A grin was brought along the Maven's face, and she stared back down at Ahri. "Oh really? Seeing what you've brought, I can only assume you mean the opposite~"

Ahri wasn't sure if she was frightened, or suddenly much more horny.

The next few seconds involved the two women scrambling out of the bathroom, Sona grabbing the bag, and then the Maven pinning Ahri down onto the large, soft bed. Ahri was all fun and games, while the look in Sona's eyes were pure desperation. It was only unfortunate that the vixen realize too late, when there was a gag in her mouth and a collar around her neck.

"Mmmph! Mmph?!"

Sona appeared much more strong than she looked, ignoring all resistance that Ahri had been putting up as she tied each limb to a bedpost. Her figure was completely spread, tails pinned down under her own body.

At this time, Sona stepped back, water droplets and sweat mingling together and running down her face as she gazed back to appreciate the view before her. Ahri's eyes were wide and scared, almost terrified, and yet the slight buckling of her hips every few seconds suggested that fear wasn't the only emotion running through her head.

"_Miss Ahri, you're quite a dirty woman, aren't you?_" Sona cooed. That pent up lust, along with the sudden strange jolt of pleasure from the concert before, seemed to channel into Sona's words and actions. "_Jumping up and down like that this morning... One would almost imagine you were attempting to seduce me_."

"Mmm!"

Sona simply gave her an amused grin, before lowering her head to Ahri's chest, pulling the bra down. What she was doing with her mouth was hidden by sopping blue hair, but Ahri could definitely feel a wet muscle flicking at an erect nipple, and then something warm and soft enveloping the rosy bud and sucking on it. Ahri struggled against her bonds, trying to free herself. Sure, many men and women had given the Nine Tailed Fox plenty of attention to her breasts, but never before had she been in a position where she could only receive, and not give.

And gods, Sona was skilled. Ahri had no idea where she had learned so many techniques, but what she was doing with her chest was absolutely magic. If there wasn't a gag in her mouth, Ahri would have probably been moaning like a bitch in heat. Her tails were moving erratically, in random patterns, trying to make sense of the pleasure that the woman was receiving.

While one breast was being occupied with Sona's mouth, the other found attention in Sona's hand. Delicate, thin, soft fingers pinched and pushed Ahri's nipple, then moving on the groping her chest. Her fingers were everywhere, drawing out muffled cries and gasps from the struggling Ionian.

And then finally, with a soft pop, Sona removed her mouth from Ahri's chest. The fox's breasts bounced up and down as she gasped for air, tails finally falling limp at the side of her bed. For a moment, Ahri was in her own little world.

However, Sona wasn't nearly close to finishing yet. The gumiho stiffened when she felt cold fingers traveling down her firm, flat stomach, at a pace that could only be described as agonizing. It had taken so long for Sona to barely finger the waistline of Ahri's panties, and the tease had made her body rigid with excitement and impatience. Sweat, mingled with the musky scent of sex, hung in the air, an aphrodisiac of its own that brought the two women almost over the edge.

Sona loved seeing the different expressions on Ahri's face for the past few minutes. Pure ecstasy, fear, and the desire to rip out of her ropes mingled into one expression that made her nether regions throb with excitement. She never really felt this way before, but seeing such a lovely fox all tied up in front of her was just so... delicious.

Her mind blanked for a second, and then the image of a warm cup of coffee appeared in Sona's mind. Remembering how it tasted strange to the Maven suddenly made sense, as looking further back she recalled seeing Ahri tampering with the drink before giving it to Sona. Pouring some sort of powder in it that looked like sugar.

Ahri seemed to have noticed that Sona had realized her plan, because she pulled off the most sheepish look somebody could give, when tied up, gagged, and red-faced from lust.

"You naughty fox," Sona teased, not really angry. "How long were you planning on seducing me?" Her hands suddenly grabbed Ahri's panties, ripping the material off of Ahri's body. "I bet you were planning on fucking me all night long, hm? Thought that I would be your little pet?"

The sheets were already starting to stain, as Ahri could only let out muffled moans as Sona's fingers barely traced over her slit, barely touching her. The musician played Ahri's body like an instrument, running her fingers over each part to allow delicious, soft chords to flow from her mouth.

Ahri groaned through her gag. Any moments longer and she would cum, and Sona was barely touching her! It was pure humiliation. Her, the submissive one in sex? Impossible.

And yet, when Sona decided that she had had enough of torturing Ahri, and shoved three fingers into her tight, hot snatch, Ahri forgot all thoughts of embarrassment and let out a throaty scream, her hands clenched and her toes curled. Subconsciously, she started to roll her hips to the tempo of Sona's fingers, as they pounded in and out of her at an increasing speed.

As Sona used one hand to pleasure the gumiho, the other hand traveled to her own vagina. Watching Ahri writhe and shake underneath her must was a major turn on, and the Maven of the Strings was no exception to this. It was odd, playing with both herself and someone else, but at that moment all Sona wanted was sweet, sweet release.

"M-Mmm! MMMPH!"

Ahri's entire body suddenly grew rigid, as if preparing for... something. Sona took the cue, thrusting her fingers at an even faster pace, as the melody of this sinful dance became fast-paced and climactic. Until finally, as Ahri's moans and Sona's gasps reached a forte, the fox orgasmed onto the sheets, onto Sona's hands, everywhere. The sight of Ahri, a woman usually so seductive and in charge, all tied up and brought to an orgasmic state was enough for Sona, and it was only a matter of moments before her juices flooded out as well.

With a tired sigh, the maven fell onto Ahri's body, breasts pushed against each other as she gave Ahri a tired kiss. She seemed to have finished with her little rampage.

In a few moments, however, Sona's eyes widened as she heard a faint ripping sound. Looking up, she saw the ropes that bound Ahri start to burn away, the flame only known as foxfire. Within seconds, the Maven found herself pinned down by a rather horny and angry looking Ahri, who licked her lips at the previously dominant prey.

"Payback," she cooed.

The night was far from over. The next morning, plenty of complaints from Sona's floor flooded to the main lobby, something about "vocal disturbances". The ones that didn't send complaints? They asked if Ahri and Sona could stay at the apartment for a bit longer.

**Author's Note: JOKES ON YOU ALL I LIKE YURI**

**Eternally grateful to the amazing Cazcappy for proofreading and editing this chapter. Thank you so much! Longer chapter for the wait, what has it been, about a week and a half? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this segment, and please review (so I can get more ideas on which champions to work with, oof). **

**Best, Kyooni**

**EDIT: FIXED A LOT OF THINGS I AM SO SORRY**


End file.
